The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium crispum and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Kuegrapidue’.
The new Pelargonium plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Dresden, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new Pelargonium crispum plants with uniform growth habit and unique flower colors.
The new Pelargonium plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventors in Dresden, Germany in 2007 of two unnamed proprietary selections of Pelargonium crispum, not patented. The new Pelargonium plant was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Dresden, Germany in June, 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Pelargonium plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Dresden, Germany since August, 2008, has shown that the unique features of this new Pelargonium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.